Far Away
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Brock finally realizes that he still loves Reba, but are the two emotionally to Far Away to realize it?
1. Chapter 1

Brock was coming to the end of a long walk when he stopped in front of Reba's house. He looked up and through an open window Reba was sitting on the window cill staring off into space. 

_"She's gonna fall if she's not careful."_ Brock thought to himself. "Hey Red, be careful!" He yelled. Reba slipped off the window and was standing on the roof.

"I'm gonna be all right, watch." She said as she jumped off the side of the house and landed on her feet.

"Ok, that was scary, don't do that anymore. I still worry about you, ya know." Brock said looking in her eyes.

"Well don't I can take care of myself you know that all ready." Reba snapped angrily turning to go back in the house.

The sunset made her hair look even redder than usual. Reba knew in the back of her mind that she was pleased Brock still wanted her to be ok, but she had no idea, what was in store for her.

Brock watched her slam the door and emotionaly kicked himself. _"How the hell could you let that one slip away you idiot?!"_ Brock thought.

Brock walked back to his house slowy, while visions of the past swarmmed his head.

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

* * *

I know it was short, but it'll get longer and better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Reba grabbed her car keys off the rack and walked out the back door. "Well, what should you do today Red?" Reba asked herself.

''Well, you can walk or you can drive your choice." Brock said sneaking up on her. "Don't do that, you scared me to death." Reba said.

"Sorry, but you just seemed like you wanted some help deciding, so I thought I'd help." Brock said. "Whatever, so you wanna walk with me?" Reba asked.

"Why not, I've got nothing better to do." Brock replied as they started walking down the sidewalk.

"So what's in your so called mind Brickhead?" Reba asked. "What's with Brickhead all of the sudden?" Brock asked faking shockness.

"Zip it Bricky, now what's wrong?" Reba asked. "Well, for starters BJ and I are having problems again." Brock replied. "Didn't I just fix that?" Reba asked.

"Well not entirely. You sorta soothed it, but it still not entirely fixed." Brock said. "Hmm, well are you at least trying to fix it?" Reba asked as the sun was just about to set.

"Well, I'm trying, but I don't think Barbra Jean is trying." Brock said. "Well, at least your trying, unlike what you did in our marriage." Reba said.

"Hold on Reba." Brock said stopping her. "Look, I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did." Brock said looking into her eyes.

"Brock, what are you getting at?" Rebaa asked. "I still love you Reba, I thought you knew that." Brock said.

"Brock, you can't be serious!" Reba said yanking away from his grasp. "Reba, I wouldn't lie about this." Brock said running his finger down her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't! You only left me for your pregnant mistress! Then you almost get me in trouble with the bank, need I go on?" Reba yelled.

"I'm sorry." Brock said. "Well your dang right." Reba walked up the steps to her house and walked in the door.

"Reba, I really am sorry, but do you still love me to?" Brock asked. Reba stared at him blankly and then made an angry face.

Brock couldn't face her, not only was he hurt, but he truly loved her still, and as turned to walk away, Reba turned him toward her kissed him... 


	3. What I really meant to say

Reba pulled away fast and was shaking her head. "No, no, no!" She shouted.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"I can't do this." Reba said as she started pacing the room.

"Reba, you must not understand. I love you and I wanna know if you feel the same about me." Brock asked stopping her.

"Why won't you answer?!" Brock yelled.

"Because I don't love you back!" Reba yelled wishing she hadn't.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, I've gotta go water BJ's plants, with her gone, she'll kill me if they die." Brock said as he walked out the door, with tears running down his cheeks. For the next few days Brock avoided Reba as much as he could. BJ walked in on Wednesday morning with a worried look on her face.

"Reba, I'm worried." BJ said.

"That the carnies are coming to get you?" Reba asked.

"No, Brock hasn't eaten in a week, and he seems to be throwing up a lot recently." BJ said.

"Ouch, well maybe he's got the flu." Reba lied.

"No, I think he's got a broken heart." BJ said.

"From what?" Reba asked.

"I don't know, but he's upset." BJ said. The scene that had happened between her and Brock played in her mind and she couldn't help but thinking what she really meant to say.

It took me by surprise

When I saw you standing there

Close enough to touch

Breathing the same air

You asked me how I'd been

I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine

Oh, but baby I was lying

What I really mean to say

Is I'm dying here inside

I miss you more each day

There's not a night I haven't cried

And baby, here's the truth

I'm still in love with you

That's what I really meant to say

And as you walked away

The echo of my words

Cut just like a knife

Cut so deep it hurt

I held back the tears

Held on to my pride and watched you go

I wonder if you'll ever know

What I really meant to say

Is I'm really not that strong

No matter how I try

I'm still holding on

And here's the honest truth

I'm still in love with you

That's what I really meant to say 


	4. Chapter 4

Reba saw Brock was getting even worse by the passing days. He also seemed to be loosing a lot of weight.

"Mommy." Jake said when he walked in one day. "Jake, you haven't called me that in a while, since your twelve." Reba said nudging his shoulder.

"Mom, dad's looking worse, something's wrong with him." Jake said. "There's always something wrong with him, where have you been?" Reba said laughing.

"No mom, I mean it, he's always upset, he seems to be puking more than eating." Jake said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Reba thought. "Well, maybe it's not, I don't know." Reba thought.

That night BJ had left for St. Louis again for some sort of meeting and Brock was alone. Reba was watching from outside the house as he just walked around staring at the stars and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Reba had been pacing back and forth for hours now and was pondering on what to do next when she heard a weird noise come from inside Brock's house.

"Oh no." Reba said as she hurried to see what it was. When she rammed the door open she saw Brock lying on the floor, passed out.

"Oh no, Brock wake up." Reba said nuding him a bunch of times after she had kneeled down beside him.

"Oh Brock I'm sorry." Reba said kissing him. Reba noticed his lips were colder than ice. "Please don't be dead." Reba said putting his head in her lap.

Brock's body started moving and she was happy to see his eyes open. "Reba?" Brock asked, his vision still blurry.

"Yes." Reba said smiling at him. "Do you hate me?" He asked reaching up and putting his hand to her cheek.

"No, I love you, I really do." Reba said kissing him. Brock got up and hugged her. "I'm glad to hear that." Brock said hugging her tightly.

"Well, it was hard for me to realize I had been wrong." Reba said. "Yeah, I'm sure it was." Brock said pulling away from her.

"Well, now that I've told you my secret, are you gonna let me go?" Reba asked. "Never." Brock said kissing her again, and each one more passionte than the one before.

Brock got up off the floor and carried Reba into the bedroom. Brock locked the door behind him and pushed Reba up against the wall.

Reba smiled at him and kissed him. Brock took off her shirt and threw it somewhere. Reba layed down and Brock got on top of her and kissed her.

A/N: You are all smart enough to know what happens next. 


	5. Cheyenne we have a problem

Reba wrinkled her nose the next day and was not feeling at all well. "What up Mrs. H?" Van asked.

"I'm fine, you?" Reba asked. "Cheyenne beaned me with a pan and it hurt." Van said showing her the bump. Reba kissed it and Van busted out laughing.

"Hey, dude, that's what I do for everyone." Reba said. Reba sighed and put her hand on her forehead and Van could tell she wasn't ok.

"All right Mrs. H, you'd better tell me what's wrong right now." Van said. "I've been throwing up all morning." Reba said.

"Yeah you looked pale." Van said fealing her forehead, and it was burning up. "All right, time for Doc Van to work his magic." Van said.

"What?" Was all Reba could get out of her mouth before Van scooped her up off the couch and started dashing up the stairs.

"All right and Montgomery kicks the door open." Reba screamed and shut her eyes tightly and grabbed hold of Van's shirt as Van actually kicked the door open and he yelped because she had grabbed some of his skin in the process of kicking open the door.

"All right let go of me!" Van screamed dropping Reba on the bed. Reba was laughinhg as Van stood in the doorway.

Reba shouldn't have laughed because she dashed in the bathroom to throw up.

Van couldn't stand that sound, he'd heard to much of it at his house and a loud bang echoed throughout the house as the big ex football star, dropped to the ground.

"Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk, because of..." Van picked up his phone that had woken him up.

"Van where are you?!" Cheyenne cried into the phone. "What are you watching?" Was the first thing Van asked.

"Nothing, just about this grandfather who can't see his little boy play ball, because of bladder conditios." Cheyenne cried.

"Where have I heard that before?" Van asked shaking his head. "Well are you ok?" Van asked. "No! You're cheating on me aren't you!?" Cheyenne yelled.

"Oh yes, I'm cheating on you with your mother!" Van hissed. Van removed the phone from his ear as Cheyenne screamed. "HOW COULD YOU!!?" Cheyenne screamed slash cried.

"I was kidding." Van laughed nervously. "Well you can kid all you want on the couch!" Cheyenne yelled as she clamped her cell phone shut.

"I better check on Mrs H before I go." Van said. "Hey Mrs H I..." Van said walking into the empty bedroom.

"Where are you little booger?" Van asked. "Hellooooo?" Van asked looking under the bed, all that was under there was the lawn mower. (A/N: Did anyone forget Van put the lawnmower under the bed?)

"Where the hell are you?" Van mouthed. Van passed the bathrrom and looked out the window. "Well we know she didn't fly to the reaper." Van said.

Van walked by the bathroom again and noticed something was different. "Ok, let me back up." Van backed up and saw a hand coming out of the door.

"Mrs. H?" Van asked opening the door and she was passed out near the bath tub. "Mrs. H?!" Van yelled picking her up.

Van noticed something had fallen out of her hand and he picked it up after putting her back on the bed.

Van's eyes widened as he saw the E.P.T. and he remembered when he had seen one of those seven years ago.

Van loked at it and gasped. "Two pink lines." Van said under his breath. Van picked up his phone and dialed Cheyenne's number.

"Look at this photograph, everytime I do it makes me laugh. How did our eyes get so red and what the.." Cheyenne answered her phone and was a lot better than before.

"Cheyenne, we have a problem." Van said. "What?" Cheyenne asked. "Your mom I think is pregnant." Van said. 


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean?!" Cheyenne yelled. "Ok, before we start, I didn't do it!" Van screamed. "Ok, explain what you discovered." Cheyenne said calmly.

"Ok, I walked into Mrs. H's room and looked everywhere for her, and she was passed out on the bathroom floor, E.P.t. in her left hand and it fell." Van explained.

"Well, who did it is the real question here." Cheyenne said. "Well, I have an idea, but I better not say." Van said. "Say it or you're a dead man." Cheyenne growled.

"Ok, ok, calm down Mufasa." Van said. "What?" Cheyenne said. "Nothing." Van chuckled. "Ok, if I'm correct, it's Mr. H." Van said.

There was laughing at the other end of the line. "Yeah right!" Cheyenne said still laughing like a maniac.

"I'm serious!" Van whined. "Yeah and in two seconds BJ's gonna fly through this door and tell me dad's cheating on her." Cheyenne said.

Cheyenne heard a door slam and running up stairs. "Van! I think Brock's having an affair!" BJ yelled.

"No, actually she's gonna run in through this door and tell me." Van said. "CRAAAP!" Cheyenne yelled and hung up the phone.

"Well BJ, I think you're right about this one." Van said. BJ gasped and jumped back. "How do you know?" BJ asked.

"Exibit A."Van said showing the passed out Reba. "Is she drunk?" BJ asked. "Exibit B." Van said holding up the E.P.T. "NOOO!" BJ yelled.

"Are you thinking the same thing I am?" Van asked. "I do, but why?" BJ cried. "I don't know, but I wish it hadn't been you." Van said hugging her.

"Well who knows, this may be for the best." BJ said as she looked at Reba, who was undoubtfuly, knocked out.

Reba awoke a few hours later and tried to take in her surroundings when she saw BJ walk in the doorway.

"Hey Reba." BJ said ass he sat next to her. "Hey Barbra Jean." Reba said. "Well, this is bound to be an interesting convorsation." BJ said.

"I never knew you knew such big words." Reba laughed and BJ sighed. "Reba, I know and I'm not mad." BJ said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Reba let outr a long sigh and put a pillow in front of her face. "I'm sorry." Reba's voice was muffled and BJ didn't understand a word she said.

"What?" BJ asked. "I said, I'm sorry." Reba said. "Awww, it's ok, I've seen the way he looks at you before, I could tell he still loved you." BJ said hugging her best friend.

Reba usually tried to pull away, but she hugged BJ and cried. "Reba, look at me." BJ said. "I'm not mad, I swear, and just remember one thing." BJ said.

"What?" Reba asked wiping the tears away. "That you'll always be my best friend no matter what you do." BJ said smiling at her.

"Man, I've stolen your man from you and you're still nice to me." Reba said. "Well, let me tell you the truth, the man gets on my nerves, you really did trick me into marrying him." BJ shuddered.

Reba started laughing and BJ hugged her. "I promise you this much, you better let me see the baby when it's born ok?" BJ asked. "Deal." Reba said shaking her hand.

"Wait! We have one problem." Reba said. "What?" BJ asked. "Brock!" They both said at once. "Reba, can I tell him please oh please?" BJ begged.

"Are you crazy?" Reba asked. "Hey, I've always been that way." BJ said. "Well, how are you gonna tell him?" Reba asked. "Like when I told him I was pregnant, sweet and sincere." BJ said.

"Better you then me, go!" Reba said as BJ ran out the door to her house. 


	7. Chapter 7

Brock took the news, in a very esstranged way. Like he was happy, but afraid to show it because of chorus, BJ told him. 

Over the next few months Reba and Brock remarried and guess who BJ married? She remarried her, who everyone including her thought was gay, trainer Jordan.

On November nineteenth 2007, Dixie Rose, and Ireland Glory were born in Houston Texas at 4:46 and 5:53 a.m. and guess who held them first?

BJ took the little girls in her arms and could tell right away the one who tried to bite her was gonna be like Reba and the one who was asleep, would be exactly like Brock.

Van looked at Dixie and shuddered. "This one, is definatley gonna be like Mrs. H." Van said as he picked up Ireland.

Ireland grabbed ahold of Van's shirt and hung onto it and cuddled up next to his chest. "Aww!" Van said. Kyra was holding Dixie and she tried to bite her, but she pulled her finger away quickly.

"Dang she's all ready like mom and she's only 10 hours old and she's just like mom." Kyra said. Jake was crying in the waiting room and Van sat next to him.

"What's wrong buddy?" Van asked. "I'm the only boy!!" Jake cried banging his head on the chair arm rest. Van laughed and stopped him. "Can I show you something about these two?" Van asked taking Dixie away from Grammy Liz.

"What's so special about her?" Jake asked. "Here hold her and tell me what you think." Van said putting the little girl in Jake's arms.

She quit trying to bite everyone and cuddled up to Jake's chest. "I think she likes you." Van said. "Yeah, I think she does to." Jake said cuddling her.

"Now let me show you Ireland." Van gave Dixie to Grandpa J.V. and Dixie tried to bite him. Van took Ireland from Brock and put her in Jake's arms.

Ireland cuddled up to Jake and fell asleep. "It looks like they both love you, now how can you turn that down?" Van asked.

"Yeah, looks like I'll be teaching the pipsqueaks everything they'll ever know." Jake laughed. "I'm sure you will." Van chuckled.

"Ok, do you think I can hold my daughters now?" Reba asked when all of them quit talking. "Sure." Grammy Liz and Helen said at the same time.

Both grandmas handed the girls to Reba and they fell asleep in her arms. "These girls, are the cutest things I've ever seen." Cheyenne snorted and everyone laughed.

"Next to Cheyenne of chorus." Reba finished. Cheyenne's fac softened as Reba continued. "These two came by mistake, but now that they're here, I don't think they're mistakes." Reba said nuzzling Dixie's cheek.

"Oh God." Van cried. Everyone looked back at him as he was crying. "We need a picture." Van said. Everyone shrugged and started to get ready for the picture.

Van set the digital camera as he scooted by Reba. Jake jumped on his lap as the camera flashed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mama!" A redheaded teenager yelled. "What do you need Dixie?" Reba asked. "Well, I can't seem to find my boots." Dixie said.

"Ok, ok, ok. I know where they are." Ireland said. The blonde tossed two boots into the next room. "Thanks Ire." Dixie said pulling them on.

"Ok you two, time for first day of ninth grade pictures." Dixie came out wearing cut off jeans and a shirt that read "Galloping is only the beginning." And it had a turn and burn barrel horse on it.

Ireland was wearing jeans and a tee shirt that read "Don't hate the hot to trot." "All right smile." Brock said. The two flashed their pearly whites and the digital camera flashed.

"Aww, when we get that one developed, it's going on the wall." Reba said hugging the girls bye as they rushed out the door and onto the school bus.

"Ire, I'm not gonna have to sic Shetan on anyone today am I?" Dixie asked with a smart look on her face. Shetan was Dixie and Ireland's fourteenth birthday present.

"No, I promise." Ireland said. "Ok good, just remember, i'll be here for you, I'm just holler away, ok?" Dixie said as the bus pulled up to the high school.

"Got it Dix." Ireland said. The two girls got their agendas and headed off to their first periods. Dixie sat through Reading and was about to be bored out of her mind.

While Ireland on the other hand was enjoying her biology class. When the two met up at lunch they grabbed the only empty table and sat down.

"So how was your first two periods?" Ireland asked. "You don't wanna know." Dixie replied. Ireland started laughing.

"Well look at what we got here girls." A mean voice said. "Prunella." Dixie and Ireland said. "Well lookey here girls it's the Hart twins." Prunella said.

"Well if it sn't pain in my a..." "Dix!" Ireland yelled stopping her sister. "Yeah stop your bastard sister, that's what you two are aren't you?" Prunella said as her friends and boyfriend laughed.

"Uh-oh." Ireland said as Dixie started laughing and she made a mad look at Prunella and WHAM! Prunella was knocked two feet in the air and landed in a trash can.

"Well looks like we took out the trash." Dixie said dusting off her hands. Ireland looked at her and gave her a high five.

"Johnny, tonight, we get back at that girl and I know the perfect way." Prunella said evily as Dixie and Ireland walked away.

"How was your first day of school?" Brock asked as they came in the door at three o' clock. "Oh, I took out the trash today." Dixie said winking at Ireland.

"Well that was nice of you." Reba said. Ireland and Dxie busted out laughing and they walked out to the backyard/stable area where they kept their horse.

"Hey Shetan." Dixie said petting the horse's nose. "Well you wanna ride first?" Ireland asked. "No you ride first, remember, keep between the ditches." Dixie said as she threw the saddle on the black horse's back.

She slipped the red bite in his mouth and slipped the red bridle and rens over his ears and head. She then hooked the brest gurad onto the saddle and hooked them together and Ireland rode off.

"Perfect, now we can get her good." Prunella chortled. "Are you sure you wanna do that, because you may destroy something and never take it back." Johnny said.

"What the hell are you, my mother?" Prunella asked as she crouched lower in the bushes as she was getting ready to put her plan into action. 


End file.
